Cuz I'm Austin's girl
by DisneyFanJapan
Summary: AUSLLY Basiclly it's about Ally slightly(or majorly) jealous about Cassidy, Austin's girlfriend. She tries to reclaim her place-as Austin's girl. She was, and she still will be. How will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**HI:)) THIS IS MY SECOND AUSLLY STORY BUT I STILL DON'T CONSIDER MYSELF AS A PRO, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS GO EASY ON ME ON THE REVIEWS! ONE THING, ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE. AND UM...HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I PROMISE AUSLLY WILL HAPPEN;) ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. **

**Ally's POV**

_ What a day. Going to the child care centre and taking care of the children, working at Sonic Boom and staring at cute Austin. Wait-what did I just think? _

My thoughts freeze for a second. I just...I just said Austin Moon was cute. My best friend and my partner. Cute. I just don't think those two sentences are allowed to go with each other.

_ Forget about that, Ally. He won't like you back anyways._

I was absolutely right. Austin already has a girlfriend anyways. Cassidy. When she came back from LA, yes she came back becoming a superstar-she still accepted Austin's offer of going on a date.

_ I think his constant begging and pleading did the trick. _

I snicker in my thoughts.

_ Gosh, when will I stop talking to myself?_

So instead I pick Trish to talk to. And at a perfect timing, she walks in and strikes a pose. The usual.

"Guess who's got a job at Melody Diner?" Trish sings into my face.

"Uhh...again? Unusual of you, isn't it?" I ask, curious.

"Ugh, well you know, it's Austin. He's been begging me to work there for days just cuz Cassidy's back there working again and he needs discount coupons for every time he wants Cassidy to sing the specials to him." Trish shakes her head in disgust.

"What? Since when does a boyfriend need to pay his girlfriend every time he wants to hear her sing? If we were dating I would sing for him anytime for heaven's sake! And why is Cassidy working there again? Isn't she 'rich' enough to keep eating already?" I groan, the thought of Austin drooling over Cassidy while she sings taking over my mind.

"Whoa whoa, slow down there, Ally. You realize you're doing it again?" Trish stops me before I say anymore junk. I give her a puzzled look, thinking back on what I just said. I sigh.

It's this thing I keep saying after Cassidy came back. "If we were dating-" and as in we I mean Austin and I.

"Ally,-"

"Look Trish, you know I know that I don't wanna know what you're gonna say when I already know what you're gonna say. And I'm saying it twice, you know that." I give her 'the look'. Trish just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever Ally, I'm gonna keep saying it until you understand. You're jealous of Austin and Cassidy. I don't blame you for that, they are a pretty cute couple. Ugh. But have you SEEN Cassidy lately? She's all, 'hey Trish, wipe that counter for me?', 'Trish, you missed a spot!', 'Trish, tell Mindy to shut up!'." Trish mimics Cassidy's, perfect(according to Austin) angel voice. I giggle.

"She sounds like you, Trish."

"No, nonononono! In my case I'm just being me. In _Cassidy's_ case, it's called being a diva." She whispers the last part while raising her eyebrows. I consider that for a second but shake it off.

"You never answered my question. Why is Cassidy working at Melody Diners again?" I question Trish, and she just grins. _This is gonna be good._

"She said, and I quote, _It's to show the paparazzi I'm keeping grounded. So don't make me look like a fool or else._" She air quotes with her fingers. I laugh histerically.

"And Austin still wants to date Cassidy?...I feel so bad Trish, these few minutes all we've been doing is talking trash about her." I stop and look at Trish. She shot me a sympathetic look, once-then we both burst out laughing.

"...NOT!" Trish manages to spit out. We're rolling around on our backs, all around the store. Customers stare but we just can't help it. Cassidy has turned into a selfish little brat and we all know it. Well, except for Austin.

"Well I gotta go. If I don't, it's _or else_." Trish mumbles her last few words and leaves the store, still wiping away the tears from all the laughing.

I sigh as I take my place back behind the counter. This day was gonna end, why waste my time and go around thinking about Austin?

**I KNOW, SO FAR, ONLY ALLY HAS FEELINGS FOR AUSTIN. BUT IT'S GONNA HAPPEN, IT WILL! SO PLZ LOOK FORWARD TO THAT & I WILL BE CHECKING REVIEWS CONSTANTLY SO FEEL FREE TO REVIEW, FOLLOW & FAV! THX FOR READING:) -Yui**


	2. Chapter 2

** I'M BACK! THX FOR THE FAVS, AND THE REVIEW! SERIOUSLY, THAT WAS WHY I CAME BACK HERE, I WASN'T REALLY PLANNING ON IT. SO...LET'S GET ON TO THE STORY! **

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY.**

Ally's POV

_ I'm starting to get pissed off._

I'm at Melody Diner, waiting to order. Guessing it'll take forever, because all the waiters are busy, expcept for two, Trish and Cassidy. Not that it will change the fact that there's no one to wait on me.

I check my watch just as Mindy arrives to my table in a huff. She smiles at me sweetly, but not just because I'm a customer.

"Hey, Ally! Have you seen my Dezzy-wezzy cakes? I haven't seen him all day, and it's starting to get on my nerves."

_This diner is getting on my nerves._

I think quietly to myself.

"No Mindy, I haven't seen him. But he's probably with Austin, planning to go see that movie about zombies or something. I don't know. But they're pretty easy to guess." I stop dead in my tracks, thinking back on what I said. Then I beg Mindy she would ignore what she's just heard from me with my eyes. I can tell she didn't get the hint, because her eyes are sparkling with wonder.

"Ooh, I wonder if they need a pretty available lady to go with them?" Mindy grins as she looks at me, montioning for me to answer. I try to tell her that it was all a mistake, and they're probably eating off their Fri-fel tower. But I don't, thinking about her loud voice booming across the diner, that I was lying to her, causing Cassidy to yell at Trish to tell Mindy to shut up, and Trish just ignoring that. Instead I just repeat opening my mouth and shutting it. Eventually Mindy comes back to Earth and she asks for my order. _Finally._

"A milk shake, chicken pot pie and a little talk with Trish, please?" I say. Mindy rolls her eyes.

"And would you like your 'little talk with Trish' before or after the milk shake?"

"Now, please." I tell Mindy. She turns her back to me and yells at Trish to get off the kitchen counter and come here to have a talk.

"But why, Mindy? I haven't broken a single bowl today-mostly because I haven't been waiting." I hear Trish yell back from the kitchen, and mumble the last part.

"Not with me, with _Ally_." Mindy sighs and barks. And with that, Trish bolts out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ally, didn't notice you here." Trish giggles awkwardly.

"Watch it, Trish, next thing you know you're getting fired and kicked out onto the streets, unless you work properly." Mindy hisses at Trish and she just nods, not even bothering to look at Mindy.

"Ally, you won't believe what happened toda-" She stops like she was about to offend me or something. She raises her eyebrows and stares at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask her. Trish just shakes her head.

"You still have feelings for Austin?" Trish asks me in a voice that barely is a whisper. I laugh and shake my head.

"Good, because you're still not gonna believe what I saw today." She motions for me to lean in closer, like she's gonna let me in a very big secret.

"Okay, here goes. I caught Austin sucking Cassidy's face." Trish mumbled, so no one could hear but me. I wince.

_Seriously? The second I try to shake off my feelings for Austin, he goes up to Cassidy to go on a date with her, next thing you know he's all over her. Now how am I supposed to not get jealous?_

Then I realize I have no answer for that. But I find another solution for it.

_I can't shake off Austin. I have to try to get him back._

**I'M SORRY IT'S PRETTY SHORT, BUT QUITE JUICY, RIGHT? I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! -Yui**


	3. Chapter 3

** I'M BACK, THX FOR THE FAVS, FOLLOWS & REVIEWS, I CAN'T BE MORE HAPPIER. ON TO THE STORY...**

** Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot.**

Ally's POV

_Great. Now I have to try to get Austin to turn his attention on me._

I think, as I let out a great sigh. I would stop all this nonsense if it were the normal me, but nooooo, somehow this new Ally had dominance on me. I didn't like it.

"Trish," I whisper as a curious expression washed over her face, "_I want Austin back._"

I couldn't tell why, but tears started rolling down my cheeks when I heard myself say this. On the other hand, Trish didn't seem surprised at all, like she knew I was gonna say that from the start, and everything was starting to fall in place.

"That's good, Ally. Don't let Cassidy control your life! Besides, I swear Austin will be happier being back with you, again." Trish comforted me with enthusiasm in her voice. Although I thought that she was just saying those things, I appreciated her effort to comfort me.

"Thanks Trish. You know, it would be nice to see Austin again. But..I'm not even sure if he's aware of my existence." I said in a low voice, just us Austin brushed past us. "We haven't talked in days."

"Well girl, then now's your chance!" Trish grinned and slapped my butt lightly, and told me to get off my ass. I shook my head slightly.

"I would, but clearly he's got some other plans." I groaned sadly as we watched Austin go up to Cassidy. He grinned and complimented her. Cassidy just smirked as she dropped the bowl she was holding and ruffled his hair. _Boy was this was gonna get good._

Austin smiled as he took Cassidy's hand and kissed it. Cassidy chuckled and sat on the counter. Austin's hand slid down Cassidy's waist as she wrapped hers around Austin's neck. I waited for it to come. The hurt, pain, that was causing all of this.

Austin's POV

Cassidy was now leaning in closer as she whispered, "Austin, Austin..." Frantically. If you ask me, it sounded weird. _I never wanted to be with Cassidy. _I think, as her lips crash into mine. I felt her thick lipstick all over me and I was starting to puke as I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey guys." Standing there was the most prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life. The girl I cared about so much. Ally. She smiled as she took a seat. But then her outstandingly perfect smile was quickly replaced by a frown as she took in Cassidy's glare.

"Was I interrupting something?" Obviously. But I dared myself say that out loud when Ally just saved my butt from all that horrible smooching.

"No!" "Uhh, yes?" Cassidy and I said at the same time. We quickly shared a glance. I looked away and put my hands in my pockets.

"So Ally, Dez and I were planning to see a movie, but Dez can't make it. would you like to come instead? I know you hate horror movies, but I thought it would be nice to hang out, just the two of us, you know." I asked. She looked dazzled, but gave a quick glance to Cassidy, who was too busy adjusting her hair to even notice. Her eyes were curious.

I shook my head, as in, 'No, she won't be coming.' I saw her eyes dance and she grinned. She patted my back and whispered, "see you at 6:30!" she did her happy dance all the way out the diner. Trish, who was apparently waiting, tried to follow her out just as Mindy caught her by the collar and grinned. "Not so fast, Trish."

I was so pumped. I finally get to take the girl of my dreams out for a movie, when the girl that I pretended was the girl of my dreams just so I could take my mind off the girl of my dreams that refused to date me, was now too busy scraping her nails. Probably the only scraping she's done in a lifetime.


End file.
